


Lean (Your Weary Self) on Me

by Mika-chan (mikarin)



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikarin/pseuds/Mika-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Blaine and Sebastian take the subway home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean (Your Weary Self) on Me

**Author's Note:**

> For wherenothingisforkeeps who wanted to see Sebastian sitting on Blaine's lap.

They’re on the six train heading south.

After spending the entire day roaming Central Park, Sebastian and Blaine were dead on their feet by the time they decided to head back to their apartment. The subway was crowded, but thankfully air-conditioned, and when they pulled into the next stop, a mother with her stroller got up from an end seat directly behind them.

Sebastian and Blaine shared a quick look as she gathered her things, both communicating silently to the other to take the seat. In the end, Sebastian grabbed Blaine and manhandled him into it before another New Yorker thought to steal it first. Blaine wasn’t able to protest since his bag had accidentally knocked into the teenage girl sitting beside him and he was too busy apologizing to her. When she assured him she was fine, Blaine turned back to his boyfriend and saw that he was wearing a smug expression, and it only made Blaine’s eyes roll.

Sebastian simply continued to smile before bracing himself as the subway continued to travel downtown. Blaine eyed Sebastian a moment longer; taking in his slumped shoulders and the way he looked a second away from falling asleep on his feet.

Without putting much thought into it, Blaine put his hands on Sebastian’s hips, spun him around, and pulled him onto his lap.

“What—!” was about all Sebastian managed to say before he was sitting on Blaine’s lap. Sebastian was not one to get embarrassed, but the movement caught him unawares and everyone within five feet was staring at him now. Some amused; others indifferent; and he felt the bloom of embarrassment low in his gut. He moved to stand up, but Blaine held him firmly in place.

“Blaine.”

“Sebastian,” Blaine replied in the same even tone.

Realizing his boyfriend was not going to let him up, he elbowed him in retaliation. He wasn’t able to aim properly, but the grunt he elicited from Blaine was enough to let him know he hit him somewhere.

“Is this the thanks I get?” Blaine muttered, his arms squeezing once around Sebastian’s waist and the girl beside them giggled. Sebastian snorted.

“You’re ridiculous,” he said before shifting uncomfortably on top of Blaine. It took another subway stop before they finally found a position that was comfortable for the both of them. With his back leaning partially against the wall bracketing the end seat and his legs angled across Blaine’s legs instead of lying parallel, Sebastian finally relaxed and closed his eyes.

Blaine hummed in amusement. “You good?”

“Shut it, Anderson,” Sebastian muttered in irritation though the small curve of his lips told otherwise.

They stayed that way for the remainder of the trip with Sebastian gradually leaning more of his weight against Blaine as he grew more comfortable. The next thing he knew Blaine was nudging him awake as their stop was coming up. Sebastian’s eyes snapped open and with as much dignity and grace he could muster, he pushed himself off Blaine and onto his feet. When the subway car made a complete stop, he held out his hand for Blaine to take. Blaine blinked before looking extremely pleased and accepted the hand up.

Hand in hand they exited the subway car and made their way toward home.


End file.
